


The Grimoire of Seven [Mod Lee]

by JuleeOfTheWest (EquiNyx0910)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Family, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquiNyx0910/pseuds/JuleeOfTheWest
Summary: As one of the two human exchange students in the Royal Academy of Diavolo, life isn't as... normal as you'd think it is. With seven demon brothers as your housemates, shenanigans ensue and, perhaps, a budding romance will blossom forth during your stay in the Devildom? Who will you choose among the entities you encounter along the way?Random prompts, drabbles and shenanigans from the ask blog, grimoire-of-seven, in tumblr.-Canon x MC / Gender-neutral Reader [unless specified by the request]-SFW to NSFW ratings-Fluff to angst to smut - you name it, we can write it!-Spoilers will be indicated accordingly-If you want to request, please proceed to the tumblr page and share us your thoughts!Link: https://grimoire-of-seven.tumblr.com/Sincerely, Mod Lee
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 291





	1. Introduction

"MAMMOOOOOON!"

“NO! STOP IT!” wailed Mammon, “T’WASN’T ME!” 

With an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Satan pretended to not have seen two of his older brothers in a rather… dangerous situation.

Well– dangerous for _Mammon_ , that is.

The Avatar of Wrath remained silent, trying to concentrate on his new read – a book that a certain human friend recommended to him.

Levi looked up from his handheld game console, snickering at the demise of the younger of the pair, “LMAO,” he spelled instantaneously, focus once again turning back to his game, “Stupid Mammon never really learns lolol.”

“My, my,” Asmodeus breathed out in concern, his palm cradling his head delicately, “Lucifer is going to have a lot of wrinkles at the rate of Mammon’s increased stupidity.”

Taking into account that nothing will happen if he try to break the fight between their eldest and second eldest, the peach-haired demon’s attention shifted to the occupants on the dining table.

Lucifer and Mammon were… well, they’re within the vicinity of the dining room _somewhere_. Levi is cooped up on his seat as he immersed himself at his game. Then there was Satan, reading his book and lost in his own world. As usual, Beel is inhaling every last bit of food within his arm’s reach. And Belphie is catching up some sleep as his head is cushioned by his plate.

_That makes seven of them but where’s…?_

Before Asmodeus could ask the whereabouts of their human, a figure presented themselves beside him, reaching for a piece of scone.

“Good morning, everyone!” The sole human in their house beamed, taking a spoonful of cream and finishing their scone with a generous amount of jam. “Lucifer seems to be in a good mood today. I wonder _why_ …”

“You’re quite late~ Have you been oversleeping?” The Avatar of Lust inquired with a suggestive look on his visage, “Or maybe you’ve been doing naughty things, last night?”

They blushed at the peach-haired demon’s implication, shaking their head in denial and ruffled Asmodeus’ hair – to which the male demon yelped. “You’re going to get crumbs on my soft fluffy hair!”

“I’ll be off to school first.” They smiled at everyone on the table, mainly at Asmodeus’ reaction, “Solomon promised to tutor me on the Basics Devildom Laws.”

And with that, they left the demon brothers to their antics on a Monday morning, as if they’re all totally normal dormmates in a totally normal school.


	2. Sparkle :: Body-switching [Asmodeus + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK: [NSFW] MC and Asmo swap bodies and Asmo uses MC's appearance to do all sorts of naughty things (maybe including seducing his brothers lol) while MC frantically tries to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NSFW || Mild nudity, vulgar language  
> Words: 497  
> Characters: Asmodeus + Gender-neutral MC/Reader  
> Notes: This is weird but I had fun writing it lol

You screamed in horror at the sight of your room.

Within hours of accidentally switching with Asmodeus, he had turned your room into a sex den. Sensual red lighting from a new lamp, several trunks of newly bought lingerie from expensive brands, and your clothes strayed all over the bed as if he’s been mix and matching your styles.

Before you can process what was happening, Asmodeus -in your currently naked body- turned towards you from his rather… lewd position infront of the dresser mirror, “Great timing, my handsome partner-in-crime! I need your opinion on-”

“Asmo, I will break your nose if you don’t wear anything right now!”

“Oh no~” He gasped dramatically, hands reaching for the sheer cloth of your decorative curtains. With a twirl of your body, Asmodeus draped himself with the curtain, with the curve of your rear sensually inviting you to—

_Wait, what?!_

“I know you hate pain, dearie~ You can’t possibly do such a thing to my beautiful nose!”

“Ugh,” You slammed the door shut, making a beeline towards the cluttered bed. His body feels incredibly heavy, there’s this increasing heat from his lower abdomen and you fear to look down his pants.

“Are you always this damn horny, Asmo?”

He chuckled at your words, laying your body down the bed before you can snatch the shirt under him. “Do you want to know how hard and hot I can be?”

You staggered towards him –your body- as Asmodeus held you firmly by his crotch. “N-ngh…!” You bit your tongue to avoid yourself from loudly groaning in pleasure at that sudden movement. “Asmodeus, I am getting mad at this fucking game of yours–”

“Why, yes, I can see you’re absolutely getting excited~!” The peach-haired demon laughed at the sight of you losing every bit of your sanity and self-restraint, the hand that held you is now rubbing your crotch slowly.

Without shame or embarrassment, Asmo took a nipple between two fingers, playing and pulling at it sensually.

“A-Asmo–” You gritted through your teeth, hands shaking in your weight as you try to not crash towards him at the bed. Your eyes widened as he slyly smirked at you, his free hands trailing down your—

“Oh, no you don’t!” You grabbed his hand away before he can do… more lewd things with your body. _Enough is enough and he’s been crossing so many damn lines–_

Asmo cocked an eyebrow and within a swift movement, his hands were now holding yours, guiding it in between his legs. “Touch me.”

You shivered at the contact of your fingers and your privates, somewhat aroused at the thought of holding your own body from the perspective of another.

“Ah~” He moaned audibly, “Asmo, harder~!”

_Wh-_

_What?_

A loud slam of your door dragged your soul back to reality—

“HEY, ASMO, WHY’RE YA SCREAMIN’ LIKE A WUSS–”

_Oh no._

_No._

_I forgot to lock the damn door._

“ASMO-FUCKING-DEUS, GET AWAY FROM _MY HUMAN_ , YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!”


	3. "I Have A Crush On You" [Demon Brothers + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK: I have a crush on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 350-450 per character  
> Characters: Demon brothers + MC/Gender-Neutral Reader  
> Note: Thank you for the request! Although you didn’t specify which character, I took it upon myself to write for all of the demon brothers!

**LUCIFER**

You stood your ground before him, eyes determined to express all these pent up emotions into words. When you arrived at the student council office, Lucifer was busy with several of the student council papers but insisted that he is listening to you.

“Lucifer,” You called out to the black-haired demon infront of you, hands clutching your Devildom Law book for courage, “I have a crush on you.”

“Hmm, yes,” He nodded his head almost automatically, his focus towards the papers unwavering, “You can put your term paper draft on my desk. I shall attend to that shortly after I finish this–”

“I said, ‘ _I have a crush on you’_ , Lucifer.” You repeated with a louder and much more resolute voice.

With that, his hands stopped mid-way through putting down one of the stacks. He directed his attention towards you, there was no semblance of an expression in his visage aside from its usual stoicism.

After that one second of shock, Lucifer then smiled at you with… _was that pity or sadness in his_ – “…take that away.”

You gasped his statement, appalled that he dares to tell you how to deal with your feelings. _You finally gathered the courage to tell him and he’s telling you to ‘take it away’?!_

Within an instant, you made your way to his table and slammed your hand at his desk, “Now, listen here, you little shi–”

_Wha-?!_

He pulled your necktie with enough force that had you reeling towards him, the tips of your noses barely missing a millimeter.

“I’m just teasing.” He chuckled in delight, those piercing dark eyes staring at yours with such intensity that made your knees weak like jelly. “Time and time again, you amaze me with your honesty.”

Goosebumps trailed your arms as Lucifer’s hand caressed your cheek delicately. If he comes any closer, you’re most certain that he’ll hear the embarrassingly fast beating of your heart. “ _I like that_.”

* * *

**MAMMON**

“Plus four!” Mammon exclaimed in glee, slamming the card in the low coffee table. Before reaching to the deck for four more cards, the white-haired demon stopped you in your tracks and placed yet another identical card, “Another plus four! I change the cards to blue!”

“You can’t stack plus four cards! UNO tweeted that before–”

“We’re using local rules here, dummy, get with the program!” He smugly replied, smirking at you as you reach for eight cards. “Taste my reverse card!”

“Yikes,” You sighed at his beaming energy of mischief, placing a blue card down, “You sure play dirty…”

“I get to ask ya one truth or a dare if I win!” Mammon nodded eagerly at your words as if it’s a compliment to him. He removed another blue card from his deck and exclaimed, “UNO!”

“Greedy… you’re too greedy for victory.” You changed the colour of the cards to yellow in high hopes that his last card isn’t the same.

_Please don’t be yellow–_

“Got’cha!” _Damn._

“Truth or dare?” He asked excitedly with the energy of a toddler on a sugar-high.

He would definitely ask something very private and embarrassing if you chose truth, given that he’s animatedly eager to get you to lose this round. With that in mind, you chose the lesser evil, “Dare.”

“I dare you to tell the truth!”

 _This stupid idiot_ … You sighed and nodded, “Fine. But give me the cards, I’ll shuffle it this time.”

“Who are you interested among the seven of us brothers?”

 _Ah, so that’s what this is._ You chuckled, his earlier demeanor making much more sense with his ‘ _dare’_. “No wonder you’re pumped up when I said we should higher the stakes.”

“Ya didn’t wanna bet money!”

“It’s an UNO game, man.”

“So, who is it?” He asked, leaning back to his sofa with crossed-arms as he waited for you to hand him his set of cards, “Maybe if you slide in some cash, I can help you get–”

“He’s quite cute.” You began, taking a card as a starter and waiting for Mammon to put down his first.

“Oh? So that counts out Asmo since he’d beautiful!”

“He makes me laugh a lot.” You smiled, “Reverse card, reverse card, plus four, change colour to yellow.”

“GAH! I don’t have any yellow!!!” Mammon twisted from his seat at the realization of his misfortune, seeing that you only have three cards remaining in your hand. “That can’t be Levi or Lucifer or Satan! Those guys would choke if they’re asked to share a joke. So, it’s either Beel or Belphie, huh!”

You shook your head at his words, placing down another card, “I have a crush on you, Mammon.”

“Wh–” He looked up at you with wide-eyes, “No! Q-Quit playin’ dirty! I ain’t fallin’ for that.”

“Reverse card, UNO,” You stared back at him, eyes never leaving his as you placed your last cards, “I win.”

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

_What does Ruri-chan have that you don’t?_

Dejectedly wiping the said figurine with a damp towel, you asked that question to yourself.

You were summoned at Levi’s room earlier that day for some ‘ _important friend training’_ to be facilitated by the purple-haired demon himself… only to find out that he’s cleaning his figures and needed a few more hands on deck.

_Why does he like Ruri-chan so much? She’s a fictional character, for god’s sake!_

“Hey, Levi,” You started, looking up from your task, “If I say I have a crush on you, what would you do?”

The man in question stared at you for a moment before erupting into a boisterous laughter. “LMFAO,” he spelled in glee, hands waving off your statement as if it’s a mere jest, “That’s the funniest joke I have ever heard from you in a long while lolol.”

“Take this seriously, Levi!” You wrung the damp towel in annoyance and weaponized it against your companion, hitting him by the leg with enough force to have him yelp in pain.

“OW, TF you doing? That hurts!” He rubbed his leg in attempt to stave off the stinging feeling, only to realize your reaction to his answer, “Wait, that wasn’t a joke?”

“Do I look like-?!”

“WTF!? That’s a horrible decision!” Levi exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes scanning your expression for some sort of… mischief in your eyes or a slightly wolfish grin.

But all he saw was that you were genuinely serious - a _bout him and your feelings for him._

“Why?” He breathed out the question, his head thinking of the times when you must’ve raised his intimacy close enough for you to drop that confession bomb on him, “Compared to Lucifer and Asmo, I’m not even the most handsome or popular character in this–”

“We’re not in a game.”

Levi went silent at your words.

_Have you done it? Is this finally friendship over?_

Panic began rising up your chest as he sat still, unmoving from his position. Before you can speak, he looked at you with a hopeful spark in his expression, “Then… does that mean I can like the main character, too?”

* * *

**SATAN**

Satan had offered to walk home with you together after hearing that Solomon is graciously tutoring you for certain RAD subjects – those that doesn’t exist in the human world. The blonde demon insisted that he doesn’t mind waiting for you given that there are still some things he has to do for the student council.

‘It sounds like an after-school date’, Solomon grinned at you before leaving. You swear, he’s got some sort of voodoo magic radar for your emotions.

Removing the thought of Solomon’s jests before you blush too hard, you thought of confessing to Satan before a certain someone runs his mouth about it. _Should you…?_

Yeah, it’s better to hear it from you than someone else – namely Solomon.

“Hey, Satan, I have a crush on you.” You told him, as casually as you can without breaking voice.

He stopped in his tracks, looking at you with disbelief. Satan opened his mouth to speak but stopped, taking a moment to think about his words, then simply asked, “Why…?”

 _Eh?_ “W-What do you mean ‘ _why’_?”

You couldn’t really answer that. You’ve asked yourself a hundred times why you fell for a demon, the actual personification of Wrath itself, yet you can’t seem to find an answer for yourself. At least, you had no answers aside from… “I just really like you, Satan.”

He continued walking, you can feel the gears of his head turning as he oversees the situation in its logical perspective, “I’m a demon and you’re a human, need I remind you?”

That felt a pang on your chest, hearing him say it even though you are well aware of the fact.

Taking a deep breath to muster up the courage, you asked him for his final verdict, “So, you’re saying you don’t like me back?”

“Yes–!” He answered automatically, but then almost immediately denied, “Well, no.”

_Huh. That’s quite confusing._

“I like you, too,” Satan smiled at you for a moment, “But things will be complicated if we think about this logically.”

Scratching the back of your head at his words, you couldn’t help yourself in saying, “When did love become a logical thing, though?”

He blushed at your words, hastening his walking speed to stop you from further seeing his reddened face, “S-Stop being too c-cute! I’m not lending you any more romance novels if you keep being so adorable!”

* * *

**ASMODEUS**

Asmodeus held your hand as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. With great precision, he coated your nails with an even layer of nail polish to match his wonderfully manicured ones.

People adore Asmodeus’ natural charm. _What can you say?_ He’s absolutely flawless and drop-dead gorgeous.

Just thinking about the way his eyes sparkle at the news of Jeffrey Star’s new palette collection. The way he speaks excitedly whenever Prada presents their new line of designer bags. Hell, even talking about hand cream is a treat in itself whenever Asmodeus does it.

Look at you, absolutely whipped for this man and his undeniable charm.

He insists that you’re immune to his beauty yet you’re still attracted to him. It’s unfair to be this handsomely beautiful.

“Asmo, I think I have a crush on you.” You spouted out randomly, feeling his soft warm hands against yours.

“Of course, you do~” He replies as a matter-of-factly, “Everyone lusts over my magnificent–”

“I’m serious, Asmo.” You cut him off from his usual sugar-sweet line, “I like you.”

“Alright, humour me, love,” He put aside the nail polish and intertwined his hands in yours, his face closing towards yours dangerously, “If I accept your confession and we become a couple, what would you like to do with me…?”

With heated cheeks, you opened your mouth to speak but he sensually placed an index finger by your lips, he whispered with that hedonistic tone of his, “In private, that is…”

_In private?! Gosh, he’s asking for a lot!_

Suddenly feeling parched, you gulp at the thought of what _you_ wanted out of him if he ever accepts you as a partner. Eyes flitting anywhere except towards his, you tried your best to hold your trembling body before him - backing down now might show your lack of conviction towards him, after all.

You mumbled softly, hoping that he can hear you through your closeness, “…ds with you.”

“Tsk tsk,” The peach-haired demon grinned as he clicked his tongue, “I can’t hear you with such a silent voice. You can do better than that~”

“M-Maybe hold h-hands with you… or c-cuddle if y-you want.” You repeated a bit more audibly, your blush deepening by the second, “I-It’d be fun to go o-on a café w-with just the two of us, too.”

“KYAAA~! That’s so wholesome and adorable!!!” Asmodeus squealed in delight at your answer, throwing himself at you in a tight embrace, “Alright, I’ll be your boyfriend and we’ll do all those together~! This is so exciting!”

“No!!! Asmo, my nails!”

* * *

**BEELZEBUB**

From whatever ‘reliable’ and expensive source you’ve heard [definitely not Mammon], Beel apparently loves a certain sandwich menu from Hell’s Kitchen. Unfamiliar with Devildom’s cuisine and Hell’s Kitchen’s menu, you were faced with a dilemma.

The question would be… _which one of the three sandwiches in the menu he likes most?_

This frustrating situation made you want to curse Mammon for scamming your 100Grimm with this useless piece of information. Sighing at the thought of having to buy all three just for good measure, you saw the Avatar of Gluttony himself walking pass the restaurant.

“Beel!” You exclaimed to get his attention, waving at the tall ginger-haired demon as he looked towards your general direction, “I have a question for you!”

He greeted you with that heart-melting smile of his, eager to answer any inquiries from you. You whisked him away from the street and into the shop, asking, “Which of the sandwiches in the menu do you like most?”

“What for?”

“Just answer the question, please~”

“The one with the tartare and cheese…” He replied, eyes dreamy at the menu board, most possibly captivated by the memory of having such a treat. Beel snapped from his reverie, explaining to you why it’s his most favoured, “It’s like your human food ‘ _cheeseburger’_!”

You nodded and ordered the exact sandwich for him, much to his surprise.

 _It’s like a date!_ You inwardly screamed, mentally giving yourself a high-five for taking advantage of this sweet opportunity.

“Let’s split up the sandwich, as thank you for buying me food…”

 _How sweet!_ The thought made you want to curl up in the floor and cry in happiness, but resisted, “Come on, let me treat you once in a while!”

You both took a seat on the less conspicuous booths of the store. As Beel ate with glee, you chatted him up, content at the moment both of you were sharing.

“Why’d you *munch* even buy me food?”

“I like you!” You answered without a sliver of a doubt, carried too much at the connection you were sharing at the time. Blinking once… twice, you realized what you’ve done.

_Well, fu–_

“This food sure is great,” Beel avoided looking at you and continued eating, his face noticeably red from his blushing cheeks.

Groaning in defeat, you buried your face in your hands. It’d be rude to suddenly take back what you’ve said. _Stupid me, stupid, stupid–_

“I thought I’m hearing things because I’m still hungry.” The ginger-haired demon explained, his hands taking yours and peeling them off from your heated face, “You’re like this sandwich, you know that?”

“W-What…?”

“It’s my favourite, just as you’re my favourite person to be with!”

* * *

**BELPHEGOR**

You stared at Belphegor’s sleeping face, so peaceful and at ease.

It’s hard to think of him as a demon when he’s especially languid like this.

He had invited you to watch a movie that Levi suggested, only to doze off within fifteen minutes of the production, his head perfectly placed by your lap. Deciding that the Avatar of Sloth would rather sleep than watch, you let him sleep to his heart’s content.

The moment the movie ended, you didn’t notice that your lap had fallen asleep with him. _Great_.

You poked his cheek, seeing if he’ll wake up. “Belphie~” You cooed, “Belphie, wake up… My thighs has fallen asleep with you~”

“Fiv.. m’nutes…” He stirred, making himself much more comfortable on your lap and on the sofa.

“What am I gonna do with you?” You sighed in affection, smiling at his sleeping visage. Similar to Belphegor, you also made yourself comfortable on the sofa despite the stinging feeling by your thighs, “Alright, five more minutes, but only because I like you.”

To your surprise, Belphie spoke again, “Say that again.”

“I said you can have five more minutes, Belphie.”

“No, the second part…”

_He heard that?!_

You gulped, eyes avoiding his as you slowly repeated, “B-B… Because I like you.”

The raven-haired demon closed his eyes once, turning away from you, “I must be dreaming.” And within seconds, he has fallen asleep again just like that.

“No, Belphie, don’t sleep!” You stood up at his reaction to such an important confession, only to remember that he was formerly sleeping on your lap.

_WHOOPS._

“Ow,” He rubbed his head after being unceremoniously thrown out of the sofa, sitting up groggily from all of the commotion, “Okay, so it’s not a dream.”

You sat beside him on the floor and rubbed his head as well, apologizing for it, “Why would think that, though?”

He looked away with a blush, “Because it’s too good to be true…”


	4. Tickle Me Pink [Demon brothers + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK: Hi! Can I request MC finding out the guys are ticklish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 200-250 per character  
> Characters: Demon brothers + MC / Gender/Neutral Reader  
> Notes: Thank you for the request! I hope you also get tickled pink at this amusing imagine~ 

**LUCIFER**

Rays of dim sunshine shone from the window of Lucifer’s room, illuminating the two of you sleeping comfortably in each other’s arms.

Your eyes fluttered sleepily as last night’s endeavors with the Avatar of Pride still taking a toll on your body.

Carefully peeling yourself from his warm embrace, you stared at your partner with a gentle gaze. This is the first time you’ve woken up before Lucifer.

Your eyes scanned his beautiful face, that gorgeous toned body that he bares only for you, and… _he’s not wearing any shoes._

A sly grin made its way up your lips as you climbed further south of the bed, taking both of his feet to your lap.

“Wakey, wakey, Luci~!” You grinned at his sleeping form, tickling the soles of his feet without mercy.

“AH!” His body bolted up in a sitting position, jerking his feet away from your torturous grasp, “Stop!”

You laugh at the reaction, his feet now hidden under the sheets and his face contorted into an expression of shock he had never really showed you before.

“That’s quite sly of you to pull when I am most vulnerable… I hope you expected punishment.”

_Oh no._

* * *

**MAMMON**

Today was an off day for RAD students studying in the topmost floor of the school’s building. Apparently, a succubus has mixed the wrong potion and prompted an explosive blast to almost half of the top floor.

As a student council officer, Mammon was tasked to estimate the expenses needed to repair the destroyed part of your school. He’s good at counting money, that’s for sure.

“Ah, I ain’t in the mood to do this…” He complained, his body slacked on the sofa beside you, hands intertwined as he claimed to Lucifer upon the arrival of the tasks, ‘ _I’ve got my hands full_.’

You thought of ways to motivate him, and suddenly remembered a fun childhood memory from your neighbours. “Hey Mammon, I remembered a trick to get money easier.”

“Oh, yeah? Is it like your human pyramid-scheme type of thing?”

“I’ll teach you if you promise me that you’ll do the estimates now.”

He rolled his eyes and grinned at you, “Alright, goody two-shoes, let’s hear it.”

You let go of his hand that intertwined with yours. He whined in complaint but immediately shut up when you held it firmly, turning up his palm. In an instant, you began circling random patterns–

“AH, LET GO! LET GO!!! THAT TICKLES!!!”

“Promise me you’ll start–”

“FINE, FINE! I’M DOING IT—HAHAHAH! STOP IT!”

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

If someone ever comes in Leviathan’s room, you’re very much aware that any of his brothers wouldn’t question the whims of their eccentric otaku of a brother. _This is Levi, after all_.

You sighed in amusement, seeing the Avatar of Envy trying his best to fit in a large-sized women’s maid outfit.

He had the A-line skirt fitted snug by his hips. You didn’t tell him it’s for the waist; the view is far too delicious—

“Ah, don’t wiggle too much, Levi. You’ll rip the top.”

“Fitting in these clothes, I can’t.” He dramatically enunciated. The frilly maid is top stuck by his midriff, with none of the fabric wanting to adjust to his size, “Rating this zero out of five in Akuzon, I will!”

“Wait, let me…” You held the sides of the top and tried to shuffle him in, only to be met by failure. “It’s no use.”

“Help me out! FML, I give up!” The purple-haired demon groaned in annoyance. You can tell he’s on the verge of losing every bit of his sanity.

With his torso halfway exposed to your view, the temptation of tickling him is far too enticing. “Okay,” You casually said, hiding your malicious intent to your companion.

“WHA-!” He exclaimed in surprise as your hands made its way to tickle him by his midriff, “AHAHAHAH! NO, AHAHA! STOP! HEY—WE’RE GONNA WRECK SOMETHING–!”

_THUD._

_Oh shit._

“RURI-CHAN, NO!!!”

* * *

**SATAN**

“Alright, be very silent.” Satan whispered to you with a mischievous smile, an index finger placed by his lips as emphasis to his statement.

“Roger!”

“Shhh…”

“Whoops.” You smiled sheepishly, watching him crawl towards the front of the sofa. There lies your target, a sleeping Belphegor hugging his beloved cow-print pillow.

The mission was to tickle Belphie and take a picture of his face, then exposing the unflattering photo in the family group chat. That is… the mission that Satan _knew_.

You crawled after the Avatar of Wrath silently, trying your best to not laugh at the _true mission_ that was about to commence. The blonde kneeled before his youngest brother with a grin, “Ready?”

“Ready…!” You answered, pretending to hold up your phone so you can take the picture. “One..!”

“Two…” He lifted his hands, wiggling them animatedly so as to prepare himself for the merciless mission, “Three—AHAHAHAHHA! WHAAHAHAT!?”

You had pounced on him with a devilish smirk. “BELPHIE, GO!” The ‘sleeping’ demon turned to the two of you and took the picture.

Within an instant, it was sent to the group chat – a picture of Satan blushing and laughing wildly as you were tickling him by his sides.

* * *

**ASMODEUS**

From whatever force of nature that has got Asmo into working out, you’re sure as hell you’re not happy with it. You were dragged to the gym unceremoniously, after all.

“Asmo, I’m dying!” You griped, legs giving up at the treadmill, “I’m only here for five minutes and I’m dying!”

“Oh hush, lovely~!” He waved, shamelessly taking several selfies of himself by the mirror.

“Have you even started your regimen?”

“I will in a bit, dear!” The Avatar of Lust distractedly answered you as he kept his focus on himself. “Does it excite you to see me _all_ _sweaty and out of breath_? Because if you so desire, you may–”

“Nope!” You covered your beloved ears, “I’m not listeningggg~”

The peach-haired demon laughed at your reply, now moving on to the other equipment in the gym to take more pictures.

He’ll definitely tag that as # _HealthyLifestyle_ in Devilgram knowing that he’ll probably use it for one minute and then leave.

As revenge for him dragging you out your bed to accompany him to the gym, you sneaked behind him and blew a warm breath by his nape.

“A-Ah~!” He moaned at the sensation, hand now hiding his nape from your sudden attack, “That tickle…”

“That’s your punishment–”

_Oh shit, wrong wording._

“Oh, Master, you excite me!”

* * *

**BEELZEBUB**

Upon the request of the House’s general consensus, mostly Beelzebub, you have been tasked to create your favourite dish from the human world and try to make it into a Devildom fusion food.

You were in the kitchen with the Avatar of Gluttony himself, cracking several harpy eggs to create the said dish. Beel was seated by the counter table, helping you by passing the eggs to you.

“What’s the dish called?”

“It’s a simple omelet but we’re making it special.” You smiled at him, “I’ve had this when I was in Korea.”

“You’re making a tornado in the kitchen?” Beel asked you curiously, eyes intent on how you prepare the food. Either he wants to learn or he’s eager to eat the meal.

“We’re making the omelet look like a twisted tornado.”

The ginger-haired demon nodded at your explanation, wiping his mouth before his saliva drools over your other ingredients.

Speaking of eggs, you were reminded of a fun little prank taught to you by your classmates.

“Hey, Beel, imagine this is an egg,” You curled your fingers together into an oval shape, then tapped it on his knee three times, “Tap tap tap, it’s a strong egg!”

You tapped once again, “Tap– oh shoot! It cracked!” Slowly, you spread your fingers open, your nails grazing his knee. 

Beel chuckled at the weird sensation, endeared by your childish humour, “Ahaha, that’s ticklish!” 

* * *

**BELPHEGOR**

Sitting beside Belphie at class is always a treat. He’s very silent, often times he’s just asleep. Compared to when Mammon or Asmo is seated beside you, you can never focus at class with their random chatter.

The subject today is Hypnotism, Spells and Potions. Something exactly out of the Harrison Porter books!

You were writing notes with your feather quill, making sure that the important details are listed so you won’t forget them once the professor asks you to demonstrate it in class.

Beside you, the Avatar of Sloth was nodding off, his head bobbing up and down and his arms crossed. The professor confiscated his pillow for the time being because it was not allowed in class, much to his dismay ( ~~he still fell asleep, though~~ ).

“Belphie, wake up…” You whispered to him, nudging him with your elbows slightly, “The teacher will see you.”

No response.

A bright idea crossed your mind and tickled his nose with your quill’s feather, “Belphie, wake up~”

His nose twitched at your attempt, slapping the feather away. You continued to do so until the raven-haired demon’s eye flutter open.

“Ah, I’m at class.” Belphie rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “I was dreaming that a bird was trying to get in my nose…”

_I wonder why._


	5. Convenience [Mammon + Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 1012  
> Characters: Mammon + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader (ft. Asmo + Simeon)  
> Note: Remember that one Mammon chat? Yes, that shit hurt me like a brick so have some angst (｡•́︿•̀｡)

The first time a relationship was mentioned, you have asked Mammon what his preference was.

The answer disappointed you but… he was a demon, his standards and morals for such a thing was different from your own ideas.

Human structures of society and personal worldviews didn't matter in Devildom when you're the only human, aside from Solomon.

He wanted a relationship when he wants to. A mere whim - with no partner who goes begging to him for his precious time and attention.

You were fine with it. 

It's not like you're _staying_ in Devildom your whole life. 

Although the exchange program is a situation you were forced to participate in, you're only there for a year and then it's back to the human world.

After all, he was the one always clinging to you first. Mammon had always been by your side since… was it the TSL marathon as preparation for your quiz battle with Levi?

With that in mind, you might as well have fun when you can. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

_Could it...?_

* * *

The second time it was mentioned, Asmodeus was quizzing you about your involvement with his ' _scumbag_ ' of a brother. 

Apparently, the Avatar of Lust had seen you sneak out of the House of Lamentation at the dead of the night

It was one of the first nights you spent with Mammon on an after-party for a supposed event of Majolish. 

You were always the good student, the perfect child who never really got in trouble. At first, that night was liberating.

Walking hand-in-hand with the white-haired demon inside the bar felt as if you… As if there was _something_.

Of course, the moment his witches called for him, you were left alone with two shots of what looks like a demonic nesquik mixed with some very heavy alcohol. 

"I'll be right back. These witches can't be angered or I'll have my head on a silver platter."

You didn't mind.

You didn't know what kind of debt he was in but there definitely wasn't an easy way out. He had told you before, he keeps at least 675,000 Grimm for them every month.

It's not like it's _your_ problem. 

Mammon have dealt with them in the past several hundred years. He can deal with them now and come back to you afterwards.

...

He forgot about you that night.

No one in the House of Lamentation noticed that Solomon had picked you up and brought you back home safely. 

After all, Mammon was glued tight by your side. He would never--

With a sigh, you denied the accusation of a relationship yet Asmodeus refused to believe you.

* * *

The third time it was mentioned, Simeon was looking at you with pity in his eyes. 

_Why…?_

Mammon asked you to finish his homework because Satan would absolutely have his ass if he repeats a year. And this certain subject was giving him a headache.

It was one of your best subjects in RAD, so you didn't think much of it.

You have been waiting for Mammon but he insisted that the witches called for him again, making him unavailable to join class that day. 

"Go pass it to Simeon. Thanks, love ya!" was all he had said.

You didn't _question_ it. 

Simeon was a classmate of his in this subject. You were fine with passing the homework to the dark-haired angel. 

Of course, Simeon being Simeon recognized the difference between yours and Mammon's handwriting. He felt wrong taking the homework and giving it to the professor, knowing that Mammon had no hand in it.

It was a perfect mark.

This was your last month in Devildom. You should be smiling with all the memories yet your eyes say a different thing.

Were you tired? Or are you conflicted of your relationship with Mammon?

The moment he asked you, you let out such a pained laughter and denied. Your eyes were casted down as if you felt yourself not equal to him. 

Simeon refused to believe you, what with that affected look you've been displaying since the past months. 

* * *

The last time it was mentioned, Mammon was helping with your luggage as you made your way outside of Devildom. All of the souvenirs and the things the siblings have bought for you are crammed in two sparkling pink luggages (Asmodeus chose it, you had no say upon the purchase of such a standout-ish item). 

He was insisting about you not forgetting him as your 'first guy' and as the man who have always tried to protect you while you're in Devildom.

_Protect…?_

Everything had hit you right then and there.

What was it that you did for him in the past year?

Is it a time in _his life_ worth remembering, despite having lived several millenia? 

_No._

**No.** That wasn't it.

That's not the right question.

Is it a time in _your_ life worth remembering, despite being given such a short lifespan?

"Mammon," You started, eyes looking down the ground like it was second-nature already. "What did I do in this past year?"

It was a hard question to ask the person you've been making excuses for. You yourself know you've wasted it. 

"What ya blabberin' about, human?"

Ah, you were back to being called a _human_ again.

Where was the _affectionate tone_ he used on you when he calls you by your name? Have you estranged yourself when--

No. This wasn't what _you_ wanted out of this. 

He _never_ asked _you_ what _you_ wanted. Why bother making excuses for him anymore?

"Did I, at least, achieve in being part of your ideal relationship?"

"Well, ya never were pushy… Or over-bearin' to the point of annoyance so. I'd say you were a pretty good human." He nodded at the self-realization, showing you that dazzling smile that got you here in the first place.

 _'A pretty good human,'_ that was it.

That was all you are to a demon like him.

With a bittersweet smile, you turned to him, "Goodbye… and, if you have any respect left for this ' _pretty good human_ ', let's never meet again."


	6. "...let me help you" [Simeon + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK : What about the scenario where youve been getting in trouble with the other students at school (maybe something light, verging on physical), without anyone finding out (at first) and without you dying? you can choose which brother! thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW || Diavolo’s Warning: Bullying, mild gore, blood mention  
> Words: 481  
> Characters: Simeon + MC / Gender-neutral Reader  
> Note: AAAAA Thank you for the request! I was thinking of choosing a demon brother but I wanted to try my hand at writing Purgatory Hall’s resident pretty angel. I hope this is suffice! 

This has been dragging on for far too long.

It was _one_ fucking mistake.

One wrong ingredient given to the wrong person at class and here you are, sprawled at the pavement behind the school. Gasping for air, you can feel the gashes on your head allow blood to trickle down your face, obstructing your view of the culprits.

Most days, they were quite languid – letting you off with a few rough shoves here and there. None of the boys noticed the few scrapes and bruises.

It went on for a few weeks.

Until today.

Today was a bad day.

You had forgotten to bring your wallet, a necessity whenever these hooligans wanted something from you. They wanted to try that new cheesecake from Hell’s Kitchen.

The expensive one.

You refused, knowing that you can’t borrow money from any of the siblings, and that’s what set them off.

“Lord Diavolo, they’re over here!” You hear a familiar voice yell from the distance, “They’re bullying the exchange student!”

_S… Simeon?_

The leader of the demons laughed evilly, further pushing the heel of his feet on your spine. 

_Gah–! It’s too painful!_

“That’s a damn bluff–”

“Bro, that’s fucking angel!” The smartest of the demons pointed out, a scared expression evident on his face, “Those goody two shoes don’t lie!”

“Shit!” And with that, they scrambled off, leaving you a little more broken than you were before.

… well, _a little_ is too much of an underestimation.

You looked up to a panicked Simeon. _He’s alone?_

The dark-haired angel examined your injuries. Upon further inspection, Simeon claimed that you have a huge wound by your forehead and a broken arm.

“W-Where’s… Diavolo?”

“Well… I wasn’t technically ‘ _lying’_. Lord Diavolo will most definitely hear of this and catch them later.” He smiled at you, helping you sit up so as to elevate the wound on your head. 

The angel ripped a piece of his cape and got himself a sturdy fallen branch, using it as a tourniquet for your broken arm. “How long have you endured this?”

“I’m f-fine, Simeon. Thank you.” You smiled at his compassion. He didn’t have to be involved. Helping you one time is enough.

He decided to not pry further if you didn’t want to tell. “Does anybody from the House of Lamentation know about this?”

“They’re all busy people… It’s not important–”

“You should take care of yourself more.” Simeon carried you in both arms, possibly to bring you to the nearest clinic.

As embarrassing as it is, you didn’t have any more energy to spare. You tried your best to remain conscious, afraid that you may never wake up if you did fall into the darkness

“You don’t deserve this…” You can hear him faintly speaking, the world turning darker and more silent by the passing second; his last words never reached your ears. “…”


	7. "Hold me close, and hold me tight" [Demon Brothers + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK : Could I request the demon brothers reactions to MC falling asleep on them and then getting really cuddly in her sleep and nuzling up close to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 300-450 per character  
> Characters: Demon brothers + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader  
> Notes: This was so fluffy and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this! I had to scrap some ideas because it ended up with most of the demon brothers bringing MC to bed [the most comfortable cuddle place, tbh]. I had to make adjustments so I hope you like it! Thank you for requesting~

**LUCIFER**

It was an _odd_ request, Lucifer wouldn’t deny. Well… ‘ _odd_ ’ is quite harsh.

_Perhaps, just bizarre?_

You had summoned him to the planetarium, with the order of bringing his comforter and pillow. Being in a pact with you, the Avatar of Pride couldn’t do anything but oblige to the peculiar instruction.

That was a few moments earlier.

Now, he’s lying down beside you, all snuggled up in each other’s arms – all alone in the planetarium. 

He chuckled at this little idea of a ‘dinner date,’ [ _the pizza has long been forgotten_ ] “If you wanted to sleep, we could’ve very well done that in my room, no?”

“Hmm,” You agreed sleepily, cuddling closer and wrapping him in a tighter embrace, “Luke said there’ll be… there’ll be meteor showers seen… seen from Devildom tonight.”

Admittedly _hating_ the fact that you’ve named another man while you’re in his presence, Lucifer couldn’t help but silently thank the little chihua– angel.

You wouldn’t have this lovely idea if not for the do—angel’s words, anyway.

“You can sleep, dear.” He said in an affectionate tone. Lucifer moved your fringe to the side, giving your forehead a gentle kiss, “You look awfully tired today…”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you, he was sure of himself that you had dozed off. 

“Sleep well–”

“Hhhnoooo…” You protested, suddenly barely awake once again. With a smile on your lips, you beamed at the obsidian-haired demon with as much energy as you can, “I wanted to see them with you.”

* * *

**MAMMON**

To hell with Lucifer and his stupid rules.

The white-haired demon spun his pen on his hand in irritation at the list of figures before him. 

He can’t memorize it all by dawn! _It’s absolutely impossible!_

“This is so damn frustrating!” Mammon complained; he crumpled up the paper you had prepared for him for his _History of Devildom and its Nine Circles_ exam tomorrow.

Mammon felt you stir beside him. You have fallen asleep by his side, one arm draped around him in a loose embrace. 

Both of you were situated by the sofa, a place he deemed where he’s most comfortable to ‘ _study_ ’ - second only to his bed but you refused to sit there in case he falls asleep on you.

Your peaceful face alone was enough to calm him down from his frustration.

Staring at you for a while, the Avatar of Greed noticed the bags under your eyes, your face visibly tired… _Was it because you’ve been up last night trying to make a comprehensive reviewer for him?_

At the realization, he feels bad for having to complain when you’ve put so much effort to help.

You were too good to a lazy scumbag like him. His brothers had been telling you to stop hanging around him so you avoid getting ‘ _infected_ ’ by his scummy-ness.

Yet you still never gave up on him.

Lazily opening the crumpled paper from his hands, he adjusted his position in a more comfortable state for your sleeping form.

He smiled in defeat, kissing the crown of your head with deep fondness, “Alright, I’ll study well… But only because you’re rewarding the Great Mammon too much.”

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

The night is still young, as Levi announced in the group chat. He had invited the whole House of Lamentation for a late night TSL movie marathon as preparation for the upcoming Vol.9 of the series.

You had asked Mammon and Beel to join you but both excused themselves from today’s screening. Mammon was off being called by his witch friends, and Beel… decided he would come if Levi will provide food.

Levi did _not_ provide food.

“Cause distraction, eating will!” He explained as you and Beel presented yourselves infront of the purple-haired demon’s room. The Avatar of Gluttony left you alone with a sad and hungry expression.

Being the only person to show up for the marathon, Levi saw fit to treat you like the not-normie you are. The two of you sat close together on the floor like ‘true friends’ would.

With his eyes focused on the screen, Levi didn’t notice you nodding off to the movie.

The only time he had realized was when you had draped your arm around him, cuddling close as if to feel more of his warmth.

He couldn’t believe it. It was like both of you are in a shoujo anime.

Like, one of those anime plot where it’s a normal school story where both of you are forced to live together but his brothers were in the way of your love story then he casually asked you for a movie marathon and you two ended up cuddling and then you both fall in love with each other and then Ruri-chan is suddenly alive after hearing that you’re taking Levi away from her and now it’s an action adventure story where the two of you flee from a raging ex-girlfriend in the magical realm of Devildom–

It was safe to assume that Levi could not get himself to focus on the movie marathon with you moving occasionally to embrace him even closer.

* * *

**SATAN**

For the numerous millenia that he has lived under Lucifer’s shadow, Satan was surprised that you’ve taken a liking to him rather than his ‘ _glorious_ ’ older brother. Of course, he wasn’t going to allow himself to delve too deep in a relationship with you. 

A few dates here and there, indulging in the knowledge coming from a mortal perspective… You were human. He’s a demon. It was a relationship with a gap that is far too distant to cross. 

And he _intended_ to keep it that way. 

Today was a book date. Out of all of your dates, this one was the one Satan was looking most forward to. The blonde loved books and the information that came from it. He had invited you to his humble little nook, his own make-shift library inside his room. 

“It’s not much compared to Lucifer’s library…”

The Avatar of Wrath knew humans were, to a fault, most curious of things unknown to them. You were no different.

“What? Are you _kidding_? This is amazing!” The way your eyes lit up at the sight of his room, despite seeing it for the second time already, made the butterflies in his stomach flutter. 

_You’re not being fair here, you know…_

You both settled by the indoor balcony of his room, given that there was no space on his bed, on the floor, and even on the sofa. Everything was riddled with his limitless books, after all.

The two of you discussed everything and anything that intrigued you inside the tomes that were laid out. From astronomy books to history books to anything related to angels, humans and demons. 

The day passed by within a blink of an eye. Satan was happily telling you about how the stars and planets aligned in the year–

He felt your head drop on his shoulder. _What?_

As if your head wasn’t enough, you had made yourself comfortable beside him, hands embracing him as if he’s a comfortable pillow.

“…” He sighed with a small smile in his visage, closing the book and letting you sleep on his shoulders.

_What would he do with you?_

* * *

**ASMODEUS**

The Avatar of Lust upholds his beauty to such a high standard. He is a demon of high-class charm, and with such charm comes with great maintenance to his appearance. 

For thousands of years, Asmodeus revels in the enjoyment of seeing his beauty. However, now that he has you, a trip to the spa, or going out shopping, or having his nails manicured, or doing his skincare routine become twice as much enjoyable with you around.

Today was no exception. 

The peach-haired demon barged to your room unannounced with sparkling wide eyes, explaining to you that Majolish is presenting a new line of high-end clothing and shoes today… and that he has to have it. 

_Like, right now._

With a smile that made his heart flutter with a million passionate emotions, you agreed to accompany him. 

Upon your arrival to the monumental department store, the Avatar of Lust was met with a hundred new options to try for himself and your person. You refused to accept anything super expensive but was immediately met with a begging Asmodeus, unable to accept your rejection.

At the end of the day, both of you were at the bus with several dozens of paper bags and boxes on hand. He was completely satisfied, eager to see you wear the beautiful clothes he has chosen. 

The ride was comfortably silent with only a few passengers on the vehicle. Asmo was checking your pictures with a smile. Everything really that caught your eye and deemed comfortable looked amazing on you! 

“Hey, _love_ , which was your favourite–” You shuffled beside him, taking his arm as you cuddled closer to him from your seat.

It took Asmodeus all of his strength and willpower as the Avatar of Lust to not _squeal_ in delight at the sudden movement, his heart jumping at the sight of your peaceful sleeping expression. He was ten billion percent ready to smother you with kisses but fought himself off the moment he thought of it. 

_Asleep means you do not consent to kissing or anything else he wanted to do!_ For now, Asmodeus told himself that a picture would suffice to capture this blissful moment. 

You’re _not_ gonna sleep much later after this, though - not after showing such a rare sight.

* * *

**BEELZEBUB**

Surprisingly enough, RAD’s roof deck was a wonderful place for students to eat their lunch. It was like one of those school scenarios on Levi’s anime. 

For Beelzebub, he loved eating there with you or any one of his brothers. The view was spectacular, showcasing the dim sun that shone over Devildom. 

As of now, it was _only_ you and him. 

The others were busy with their prior schedules and exams. As you were a human exchange student, Diavolo was expecting much of you; hence, your motivation to study well. 

Beel noticed bags under your eyes, your focus on the exam reviewer was lazer sharp even from the exhaustion. 

“You’re going to ace the exams,” The Avatar of Gluttony started, eating his packed lunch contentedly with you beside him.

“Thank you, Beel. I’m sure you’ll do great on yours, too!” You replied, yawning as the fatigue sets in slowly.

“You can sleep on my shoulder for a moment.” He offered, ruffling your hair affectionately, “I’ll wake you up fifteen minutes before the bell rings so you can review more.”

To his surprise and delight, you gave in to the tiredness. 

He’s really worried about you, not sleeping well like that. Beel heard that humans need eight hours of sleep to be healthy, but you don’t do that much. 

If you keep that up, _what would happen to your fragile mortal body?_

Before he could continue his thoughts, you snuggled closer to him, making yourself more cozy in your sitting position. He ruffled your hair once again, adjusting himself so you can sleep better. 

Belphie would’ve _loved_ to join you in this hug. 

For a moment, all his worries disappeared. You’re a very strong human, the strongest he’s ever met - both in soul and willpower. _There’s no storm you wouldn’t conquer._

* * *

**BELPHEGOR**

Belphie wanted to take you out on a date to Ristorante Six. 

_That was all there is to it._

He needed money so, now, you and Belphie are working part-time in Hell’s Kitchen once again. As a rule, the two of you decided that whenever you go out for dates, the bill should be split in half. 

The ravenet refused it at first but then agreed, remembering that both of you would’ve had to work first before actually getting the money to go out. 

And working together meant _more_ time together.

It was a _perfect_ opportunity to be with each other’s presence more!

After a long day from school, then going straight to waiting tables at Hell’s Kitchen, the Avatar of Sloth noticed that you seemed more tired than usual today. 

Was it from the school? From working at Hell’s Kitchen? From the walk home? Or perhaps your human body isn’t accustomed to such heavy workload?

He held your hand and led you to his shared room with Beel. Beel wasn’t in the room when you two arrived, much to Belphie’s relief.

“Do you have anything to show me, Belphie?” You asked innocently, trying your best to stay awake despite the weariness on your voice.

Belphie sat on his bed comfortably and pulled you in, letting you settle on his lap. 

“ _W-Wh–!_ ” 

He smiled at your reaction, opening his arms for a hug, “If you’re tired, I’ll let you sleep in my arms.” 

“You had me worried, Belphie!” With an amused laugh, you cuddled close to him, making yourself comfortable in his warm embrace. 

In mere minutes, you had fallen asleep, his hands were gently caressing your hair, “ _Only for you_ …”


	8. Admirations from Afar [Demon brothers + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK : Hcs for the boy's reaction to MC having a crush in the human world pretty please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 852  
> Characters: Demon Boys + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader (feat. Simeon)  
> Notes: A word of advise: Let us all be mindful of our words because even demons are curious creatures.

“Why are we even here in the human world?” 

Lucifer clicked his tongue in irritation, slapping the back of his hand upon at the sight of a mere mosquito daring to take a drink from his blood. He over-prepared for the trip, wearing his fur coat and three piece suit to a damn forest.

He sighed at the thought of having been dragged by Mammon’s… compelling words. Lucifer was regretting his decision of following his rather cute ~~punching-bag~~ brother. “And to drag me up here when I have a lot of things to work on for the council…”

“Blame Mammon!” Asmodeus wailed in repulsion, animatedly squeezing a whole bottle of insect repellent lotion to protect his immaculate skin. “If I knew it’d be this disastrous, I would’ve joined my babes when they invited me to an org– organizational sauna party earlier!”

“He’s the one with all the stupid idea, as always.” Satan rolled his eyes, holding the disorienting map that Mammon brought with them.

It was a useless map of England, with a singular small red marking that was labelled ‘camping tents???’

“Yeah,” Levi agreed, eyes focused on his game, playing rather hasty as his portable console’s battery is dying, “His trash of a brain must’ve been busy decomposing that the things he say are always full of shit–”

“Ugh!” 

Groaning in frustration at the gripes of his brothers, Mammon stood up from their hiding spot behind the bushes and yelled, “C’mon, guys! Why is it always about me?”

“I joined for the food, so technically, I didn’t come for you.” Beelze replied sadly, rubbing his growling stomach. The smell of grilled meat coming from the camping grounds were enough to trigger the Avatar of Gluttony’s hunger, yet they remain hiding from those little humans for God knows whatever reason.

“Aren’t ya curious to see the type of person our human likes? Pretty sure this ‘crush person’ is all about camping, too!”

“Is that why we’re in the middle of Britain’s woodlands?” The blonde demon replied to his older brother, crumpling the useless map and opening a much comprehensive and compact atlas he has brought with him.

“But then again, if you put it that way, it sounds exciting to know what kind of partner they desire!” The Avatar of Lust pointed out, still in the middle of lathering his arms with the insect repellent. 

“Humans love to express their passion in such bold ways, don’t they? An intense [ _censored_ ] that can only be [ _censored_ ] by having [ _censored_ ] in public places!”

..

…

….

“I did not want to hear that, Asmo.” The white-haired demon stared at Asmo with a scandalized expression. 

“I just want to sleep.” The youngest of the brothers, Belphie, yawned at their antics. He placed a thin blanket on the grassy soil, making himself comfortable amidst the chatter of his older siblings, “Tell me if we’re going home.”

Beel sat beside his twin, still dejected that Mammon has yet to fulfill his promise of good food. “Human food tastes weird but can we get some of those grilled meat on the way home?”

“Alright then, if ya ain’t helpin’, I’m stakin’ this mission on my own and not tell any of ya ‘bout this person-”

“Who said we’re not joining the hunt for information?” Satan asked him, offended at the suggestion of being left to wonder what the type of person their _human_ likes, “This can very well be a good opportunity to play around with _‘the master_ ,’ after all.”

With a sinister chuckle, Lucifer added, “I agree with Satan. We’re already here, so might as well…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! So, ya with me or not?”

* * *

“Guys!” You exclaimed from the entrance hall, hoping that at least one of your housemates would hear, “I’ll be in the dining hall with Simeon for tutoring!”

There was a maddening silence as your words echoed through the walls.

The dark-haired angel blinked at the uncharacteristic silence, “What a peculiar sight for the house of Lamentation. It’s always usually lively here.”

“Yeah… No one has replied to my D.D.D. over lunch time, either.” Opening your phone, you showed Simeon messages towards the demon brothers that are left on seen. It was quite… worrying. “I just thought they’re all busy… You think something bad happened?”

“If something did happen, Lord Diavolo would have notified you.” Simeon smiled at you with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“That’s true.”

He hummed, deep in thought as the two of you made your way to the dining hall, “Did you do or say something to them that might’ve created a misunderstanding or…?”

“Well…” 

Thinking back… 

_What did you say that garnered much attention from the siblings, anyway?_

“Hmm…”

And at that moment, you remembered one thing.

“I was watching Good Omens over breakfast the other day and accidentally spouted, ‘ _God, I fucking love David Tennant_ ’… And it’s been the talk of the house since.”

Simeon was silent for a moment, pondering at the possible situation at hand. Could the demon brothers have visited the human world in search of this person…?

“Poor man.” 


	9. Dance Me Into A Stupor [Demon brothers + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK : a slow dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW || Barbatos’ Warning: Out-of-context spoiler for Belphie’s prompt  
> Words: 250-400 words per character  
> Characters: Demon brothers + MC / Gender-neutral Reader  
> Notes: This isn’t… my usual quality of writing but please be patient with me! I’m running late on a few school deadlines so I’ve crammed this a bit to keep up with the schedule. I hope everyone still liked this! And I’ll do my best on the next prompts (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**LUCIFER**

“So…”

“So…?” You asked, eyes staring at Lucifer’s for inquiry. 

The two of you were on a firm waltz hold, the closed position led by the Avatar of Pride stood strong and proud in the middle of the ballroom. Diavolo’s lavish parties never get old in this part of Devildom.

You absolutely love attending such events, considering that a certain someone is always wearing those stylish high-class suits. So form-fitting and deliciously snug on the–

“Well,” Breaking character from his usual calm facade, the ravenet broke off eye contact with you, his voice laced with… _guilt_? “I suppose an apology is past overdue…?”

You blinked _once._

_Twice._

“Apology for what?” 

He started at you for a few moments, bewildered at the nonchalant answer. 

“My behaviour from our first dance, during the third day of the retreat in Lord Diavolo’s castle.” He explained briefly, the following words were chosen carefully, “I was quite concerned for my brothers’ well-being that I threatened you.”

_Oh, that…_

“You weren’t threatened at all, were you?” Lucifer grinned at you with a seemingly concerned face. 

“I probably was,” You replied, but then sheepishly lowered your gaze in embarrassment, “But then I forgot about it.” 

The dark-haired demon shook his head in affection, “What am I going to do with you..?” 

* * *

**MAMMON**

Dances… aren’t really your thing. The first time you’ve danced with a demon here in Devildom, Lucifer was whisking you away with an unnaturally strong hold and whispering death threats above your head. 

It’s the kind of thing that makes you not want to participate in the waltz. _Ever_.

That is, until Mammon, all in his glorious demon-form, walked up to you with that adorable blushing face. For a moment, he stood still. Hesitation is visible in his face and it seemed that he was struggling in forming cohesive sentences.

_Does he want to…?_

“W-Well, if ya a-ain’t got a partner like the loser Levi is, the Great Mammon is still w-willing to spare his first dance with ya.” He said to you, forcing out the words from his mouth. 

_Still…?_

As if you can say no to Mammon’s roundabout way of inquiry. “I’d love to dance with you, Mammon.”

“Y-Yeah, of course ya do.” The Avatar of Greed huffed, offering his hand, “U-Unlike last time when… when Lucifer’s got all buddy-buddy with ya as if his stinky ass’ got a pact with ya.”

“Oh…” So that’s what this is about… With a slight giggle, you positioned yourself infront of him at a standard waltz hold, “If it’s any consolation… I was hoping to have my first dance with you, back then.”

Processing your statement, he remained silent and eyes were as wide as the full moon seen from the hall. The white-haired demon’s expression changed from surprise to doubt to happiness within a split second. 

“ _Really_?” He breathed out in disbelief, searching your visage for any trace of a lie.

“Yes.”

“Are ya tellin’ the truth?” Mammon’s grip on your hands tightened, as if he doesn’t want to let go, “Like, _really_???”

He laughed, a genuine one in a long time, and waltzed you onto the dancefloor all night long. 

* * *

**LEVIATHAN**

Hand in hand with Levi, the two of you shared a moment under the moonlight as Lucifer forced the two of you ‘ _loners_ ’ into participating at the festivities. 

Levi kept his eyes down, seemingly more interested in the floor than dancing with you. 

You can’t really fault him. Lucifer had dragged the whole house with him to this ball, and it was evident that the Avatar of Envy did not like the plan one bit. 

You opened your mouth to break the ice but was cut short by the purple-haired demon, “Man, Asmo took the time to dress you up but your clothes are still all super long.” 

“It can’t be helped.” You shook your head with a smile. 

At least Levi is also trying to make conversation, rather than completely sulking at the situation you’re both in. 

“We didn’t have the time to have it altered.”

“You know, in one of my favourite shoujo anime, ‘I’m a Cafe Maid But It’s A Top Secret Because I Am The Emperor’s Daughter Who Ran Away From My Responsibilities Because My Dad Is Forcing Me To Marry’,” He started rambling, a slight blush peppered his pale skin, “There’s a part where the princess slips on her dress and one of her suitors, a NEET gaming-addict who is also a shut in and doesn’t have any friends except for his pet fish, caught her and it’s so romantic–”

He stopped mid-sentence, foot slipping at the excessive amount of cloth on your fur coat. 

“Woah, _careful_ , Levi!” You caught him, one hand cradling him by the shoulders and the other stabilizing him from the small of his back to avoid a sudden fall. Levi held on to you for support, momentarily paralyzed.

“. _…!_ ” He met your worried gaze, his face heating up at your closeness and the warmth of your arms surrounding him. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, holding him tight liken of a fragile porcelain vase that will shatter if you let him fall, “Did you hurt yourself?”

“I-I-I-I’m fine…” 

Little did you know, his mind was already racing at the possibilities of him being in a shoujo anime with him as the princess and you as his knight and shining armour. 

* * *

**SATAN**

Liken of a true gentleman that he is, Satan offered you his hand at the waltz the moment Lord Diavolo ended his speech. He brought you to the middle of the dance floor, leading you with graceful movements - with a fiery spark in his eyes. It’s as if the blonde is showing off his skills to everyone in Devildom. 

_Weird…_

From the corner of your eyes, you saw Lucifer dancing, almost as gracefully, with a rather alluring witch. 

_Ah, Satan’s as competitive as usual_ , you thought to yourself, forcing yourself to not roll your eyes at the realization. That would be rude.

With his usual grin, he spoke, “You look amazing. The clothes Asmo picked for you fits you perfectly.”

_E-Excuse me, what?_

“T-Thank you.” You nodded politely at his words, feeling the rush of your blood on your cheeks.

Satan held you closer, whispering sensually by your right ear, “Your scent is different tonight, too. Something… mysterious.”

 _Woah–!_ “Aren’t you…”

The Avatar of Wrath dropped his tone, the type that sent chills down your spine, “You smell _delicious_ –”

“Okay, what gives, Satan?” You pouted at his mischief, shoving him ever so slightly to regain what was left of your personal space. “What’s with all the super specific comments?”

He laughed with great amusement, surprised that you caught on to his jeers quite fast, “I get to see your pretty blushing face.”

“Not fair!”

“I’m not lying, though.” Satan’s expression changed, his visage now conveying a much more genuine smile, “I wanted to show you off to everyone, all in your blushing glory.”

* * *

**ASMODEUS**

Ever since the party started, Asmo hasn’t left your side. Much to Mammon’s absolute horror, the Avatar of Lust has kept his arms around your own all throughout the ceremonies. 

He has been flirting with you the whole night with his usual string of compliments. 

_‘Your eyes gleam whenever you see him, as if there’s a galaxy bursting within them.’_

_‘Your lips were absolutely alluring, he’d spend hours kissing you and appreciating them as much as he could.’_

_‘The way your clothes fit your frame so delicately that he wants to ravish you while you–’_

It was embarrassing to hear, given that there’s eight of you on the table and the peach-haired demon did not consider lowering his tone. Everyone in the table most definitely heard his soft yet aggressive comments. 

It never stopped even until the two of you were dancing together in the waltz. Asmodeus held you in a firm hold, his natural beauty has always struck you whenever he’s this close, “Aren’t our clothes absolutely stunning?”

“They are, Asmo.” You smiled at him, only now do you ever feel the butterflies on your stomach at his words. “Your eye for beauty is unmatched.”

“Of course!” He swayed with you gracefully, his aura of sensuality piercing through the roof at the sight of him in his three piece suit, “This is a special night, I wouldn’t pass off the opportunity to show you off to the whole of Devildom!”

“That is so like you.”Giggling at his comment, you allowed yourself to finally relax and take in his praises. This intimacy is so much better than the earlier situation at the table. 

“Come on, honey, give me a graceful twirl~” Asmo beamed at you, leading you into a twirl step with much finesse. 

“And again!”

_Wait-_

“And again!”

“No-!” Feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous at the repeated spin, you tripped on your own shoes and find Asmodeus holding you stable. Sighing at the charming demon’s whims, you shook your head with a smile, “Asmo, this is a slow dance not tango.”

* * *

**BEELZEBUB**

The night is still young yet you sought refuge on the balcony, silently watching the moon from a nearby bench. Nights in the Devildom are often colder than the ones in the human world… 

But then again, after months of staying here, how do you compare when traces of the human world get lost in your grasp every moment you spend down here?

You imagine the contrast of the bright sun during summers above and the dim light everyday here in–

“You look like you’re lost in thought.” A voice pulled you from your own thoughts, your head moving ever so slightly to confirm the person who joined you on the balcony.

It’s _Beel_.

“Ah, well…” You shrugged, rubbing your arms to stave a bit of the chill in the air, “I’m just a bit exhausted from socializing. Formal parties aren’t my thing.”

“It isn’t my thing, too.” The red-haired demon peeled off his coat, gently putting it over your shoulders and sat beside you, “I can’t eat all the food on the table. Lucifer is glaring daggers every time I try. He’s telling me that we’re representing Lord Diavolo’s name so I have to behave.”

You chuckled at his words. Lucifer sounds so much like a father to his siblings. 

“We’ll get you some food at home. I’ll cook you some homemade–”

“Do you want to dance?” The Avatar of Gluttony asked you, the sounds of the orchestra from behind the two of you suddenly registering in your mind at the offer.

“What?” 

_He wants to dance?_

“It’s just the two of us here…” He stated, holding out his hand towards you, “We can take it slow so you won’t get exhausted.”

You held his coat closer to you, the corners of your lips curling up at the saccharine proposal. “You’re too sweet, Beel.”

You took his hand.

* * *

**BELPHEGOR**

Despite the rough beginnings of your relationship with him, he tried his best to mend and gain your trust - this time, _genuinely_. 

He’s always been so sweet yet there’s always a distance he’s kept whenever he’s with you. You can’t fault him. Perhaps the guilt of his past actions is always at the back of his mind… 

You wanted to help him get past this. And the solution to your questions is today’s dance. 

It’s your first dance with Belphegor. 

Everything has been laid out perfectly in your mind. You’ll talk to him about it, he’ll answer you honestly and your relationship with him will be a lot stronger than before. Quite Disney-esque but you had to try.

That is… until he declared something that slipped your mind. 

“ _I want to sleep._ ” He groggily announced, your dance slowing down much more sluggish than the actual tune of the waltz. 

“Belphie, come on.” You tried to alert his senses a bit, hoping that he won’t sleep on you, literally, while the music is playing. “It’s Lord Diavolo’s birthday, we have to participate.”

The ravenet yawned, his hands slipping from yours, “The orchestra is playing lullabies, how can I not…”

“Stay with me!” With all your might, you tried to support Belphie’s weight, looking around to see something that would wake him up.

“Look, even Mammon is hitting it up on the dance floor…” _Is he fucking dancing dougie… on a damn waltz?! This isn’t a dance battle, Mammon!!!_

Scandalized at his inappropriate dance to a waltz, you shrugged it off, “Okay, we’re not watching him.” 

“You’re as soft and warm as a pillow.” Belphie rubbed his head against yours, his body now shamelessly draped over yours while you struggled to lead him to the dance.

“D-Don’t you think this is a bit too close for a formal dance, Belphie?”

“Mnn…”

_Very heavy!_


	10. Just Us [Beel x Reader x Belphie]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW   
> Words: 756  
> Characters: Beelzebub x MC / Gender-neutral Reader x Belphegor  
> Notes: Mod Lee is dead in the fluff. Pls send flowers in his grave.

Summers in Devildom really isn’t as bright as the ones you’ve had in the human world. Although the mood is completely different, a picnic with your closest friends still feel the same – delightful and thrilling.

You placed the checkered blanket on the dewy grass, straightening it with a few rocks that were within the vicinity. 

With a contented expression, Belphie immediately situated himself on the seat by the tree. The Avatar of sloth leaned on the bark as he readied himself to sleep.

“I told you this would happen.” Beel placed the basket of food, which the three of you prepared, with a smile at the sight of his younger twin.

Chuckling at the ravenet’s first instinct, you sat beside him with a teasing grin, “We really should’ve just brought your comforter, Belphie.”

“Mn...” He pulled you in an embrace, “You’re much more comfortable...”

Beel smiled at the affectionate exchange, “Let him sleep. He was completely listless last night.”

You returned the hug for a moment, then turning your gaze over the older twin. Patting the grass beside you, you grinned at the Avatar of Gluttony, “Come, sit, Beel! Let’s dig in~”

He passed you a sandwich and sat beside you, the fondness in his eyes never leaving. 

“Why did Belphie stay up all night?” You asked, munching at your sandwich. Belphie opened his eyes at the smell of food, opening his mouth as a gesture that he wanted you to feed him. “Say ahh~”

“He’s too excited for today.” The ginger-haired demon laughed, recalling his conversation with the ravenet a night before.

“That’s because it’s only the three of us.” Belphie replied indignantly, a slight blush peppering his cheeks at the sudden revelation.

_He’s too cute when he’s embarrassed like this._

“I can see that.” You took another bite at your shared lunch, now gazing at the beautiful landscape before you.

The brief that the twins gave you was simple. The three of you were to go on a picnic at their favourite spot by the riverbanks – _just the three of you_. They wanted to show you the huge cherry tree at the peak of its blooming season. Due to complications at RAD and the House of Lamentation last year, they didn’t have the chance to tell you about it.

“Hey, Beel, I didn’t know we had rivers here in the Devildom...”

 _We..._ The twins collectively thought. The idea of you thinking that you’re a part of the family warmed their hearts, the butterflies in their stomachs fluttering at the nonchalant comment.

“Y-Yeah.” Beel replied, trying to keep his composure and avoiding at choking on his food, “Lots of... Lots of rivers and things like that.”

_Beel’s so adorable when he stutters... I wonder why?_

Belphie laughed evilly, “Just don’t swim in it, or you’ll boil!” He teased with a smirk, squishing your cheeks together, “Your soft human skin won’t be able to withstand four thousand degrees Celsius!”

“Noooo!” You shook your head, giggling at his jest, “Don’t throw me in the river, Mr. Handsome Demon, sir!”

“Boiled human sounds weird but with a bit of salt and pepper, it might just taste great!” Beel added in delight, ruffling your hair lovingly.

“Ah, please don’t eat me, Mr. Gorgeous Demon, sir!”

The twins coddled you with their jests, ‘pretending’ to have an interest in eating you for their picnic date. _Ah, I hope this can last forever... Just the three of us._

“Someday,” You declared after that playful session between your group, lying down the picnic blanket and eyes trained up the beautiful Devildom sky, “Let’s go to the beach together in the human world... So we can all swim~”

Belphie was lying by your right and Beel by your left. They both held your hand, also watching the clouds pass by.

There was a long silence after your statement.

Before you can retract it, should it, in any way, offended the twins, the Avatar of Sloth spoke up. “I’ll go on one condition.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Just the three of us.” Belphie placed his intertwined hand with yours by his chest, his focus stayed up at the skies.

“Aw, that’s--”

You stopped in your tracks as he moved his gaze to you. Such intense purple eyes...

“I _mean_ it.”

“B-Belphie.”

Beel tightened his grip on his hands with yours, as if asking for the same attention.

You followed suit and looked back at his similar intense gaze. He had his usual heart-melting smile, saying, “Travelling with just the three of us sounds nice.”

“Beel...”

You smiled in defeat.

_Oh, you two...Be thank you I love you both!_

“Okay! We’ll keep it a secret to everyone.”


	11. Prank Gone Wrong!!! Not Click-bait [Mammon x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON ASK : Okok, for the requests: Remember When Satan and Lucifer swapped bodies? That, but with MC and Mammon :D SFW, and heaps of fluffiness please! And thank you for your work! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW  
> Words: 865  
> Characters: Mammon + MC / Gender-neutral Reader  
> Notes: I had fun with this. Thank you for requesting and I hope you enjoy~ Belated happy Valentines, my loves! I hope you all had an amazing day! ( ˘⌣˘)♡

Toppled over the hundreds of books in Satan’s room, you and Mammon [well, Mammon in _your_ body] stared at each other upon the realization of what you’d explain as a ‘ _major fuck up_.’

The Avatar of Greed, as you _fondly_ remembered, explained how he’d sell Satan’s one-of-a-kind body-switching book to the witches for some quick cash. With those bright cerulean blue eyes of him sparking like a thousand gold coins amidst the sea, you had no idea that he was serious.

He was dead serious.

In provoking _Satan_.

By _selling_ his book.

All for the sake of some quick cash.

_Yes._

Now that you see your face infront of you, the book torn to pieces as the last of its magic has been used upon your transformation - you exclaimed, “This must be a dream!”

“This ain’t a dream!” Mammon replied to you, sitting up from your earlier tumble while removing the books that have been victims of your fall.

“Mammon, I told you something is going to go wrong!” You looked at him with panic, remembering how Satan gets real terrifying when he’s absolutely livid.

“Only ‘coz ya spooked the livin’ daylights outta me!” He retorted, standing up and offering his hand to you. “Who the hell screams at a goddamn spider?”

“Ugh!” You groaned, taking his hand. Looking cautiously at the door, hoping that the Avatar of Wrath doesn’t find both of you hanging around his room, “Enough of that! Any ideas how to… oh, you know, switch?”

Mammon gasped in offense at your sarcastic reply, “Hey, I take offense in ya wantin’ to get outta my skin that badly.” He tilted his head and moved closer to you, eyes examining his own face, “I look great in this angle! How d’ya not love me so much yet? If I were you–”

You shot him with an irritated look, with an expression of _‘take this seriously or I will break your neck’._

He backed away at the hostile aura seeping off of you, kicking some of the books away. The white-haired demon trailed to the door, mumbling gloomly, “Griselda sure ain’t helpin’ us no more, if ya ask me.”

“This is terrible…” You followed suit, not exactly keen on being caught in the act.

Running away from the scene of the crime weighs down on your conscience but… _Not today, Satan! I’m sorry but I’ll make it up to you… maybe._

Sighing at the stress of thinking about solving the problem, you took out Mammon’s D.D.D. and opened Akuzon. A good-looking jacket would definitely stave off this horrifying feeling from thinking about getting skinned alive by–

“What’cha doin’?” Mammon slowed his walking pace to match yours, eyes peeking at what you’re doing to his phone. He grinned slyly, “Lookin’ at my handsome pics?”

“I’m buying stuff in Akuzon–”

“Wai- NO!” He lunged at you, terrorized at the thought of _you_ splurging on _his_ money, “Give that back!”

You cried in grief as he snatched the gadget from you. Trying to take it back from him, you draped yourself over him dramatically, “You know what’s going to cheer me up, Mammon?”

“What?”

“Let me borrow Goldie so I can spend all the money left in it!”

“No!!!”

“Haha…” 

At the interruption from someone else by the corridor, the two of you stopped fighting over the phone and turned to the newcomer. 

Asmodeus has his arms crossed, a blush colouring his cheeks with a brazen smirk towards the two of you.

“What’s up with you two being all cuddly and buddy-buddy? I want to join, too!”

He pounced on the two of you, pulling Mammon close with one hand as the other was pushing you away from the two of them.

“Gah, Asmo, don’t touch me! Grrrr!” Your partner-in-crime growled as he struggled at the Avatar of Lust’s strong embrace on him, “Don’t grope my butt, you freak!”

Asmo rubbed his cheeks against Mammon’s affectionately, cuddling him too close for your comfort, “My, aren’t you _aggressive_ , little kitten?”

“Ahh, no!” You tried to pry him off of your body [Mammon], blushing at his shameless audacity to hold you. The perception of seeing him actually hugging you in a third person point of view is embarrassing. “Don’t touch my body like that, Asmo! Have some decency–”

“Mammon!” He gasped at your words, momentarily forgetting to harass his brother. “How bold of you to claim _my_ master’s body as your own!”

“It’s not what you think!”

“I sure do know what’s happening~!”

“We are–!”

“Shush, dear!” Asmo put an index card on [your] Mammon’s lips, halting him from further explaining. He had that twistedly excited look on his face, holding his brother by the shoulder, “You know, I’m very willing to sit back and watch you [censored] with each other and do some rough [censored] in the corridor table with such raw unfiltered passionate [censored]~!”

..

…

….

“…Mammon, I think your ears are bleeding.”

“I just got one working braincell from you but now I think I’d like to give it back.”

“Do you think I’ll get amnesia if you hit me with that vase hard enough?”

“Ignorance is bliss, huh…”


	12. A True Friend [Mammon x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW || Barbatos’ Warning: Spoilers for the “Missing Luke Arc”  
> Words: 765  
> Characters: Mammon + MC / Gender-Neutral Reader [mentions of Lucifer, Beel & Luke]  
> Note: This was sad. This was very sad. Who hurt you, anon? Lol jk, nevertheless, I had fun writing this and exploring the MC in a much more in-depth way while trying to not completely take over others’ perspective of the situation.

The last memory you remembered was Lucifer charging towards you, his cold unfeeling dark eyes ready for the kill.

You must’ve angered him badly that he was willing to endanger his own brother. This is all _your_ fault. You shouldn’t have been nosy. You shouldn’t have provoked the eldest among the demon brothers.

But… it was the right thing to do.

Although you believe that Beel and Luke would be capable of protecting themselves, you couldn’t remove that unsettling feeling in your gut that screams danger for the both of them. Perhaps… the best conclusion to the argument was you being…

_…dead?_

Is this it?

Is this the end of your year in RAD, and the end of your life in general?

Within the darkness before you, everything felt painful. Your throat is parched, every inch of your body racked with unimaginable pain. Every bit of your being felt as if you were thrown in the pits of Devildom, the fires eating your whole body until nothing but ash remains.

Well… everything aside from your hand. Such comforting warmth… 

“…” You hear a buzzing on your ears, the ringing silence slowly dissipating.

“ke up..!”

_Words…?_

_What do they mean?_

“Wake up!”

_Wake up?_

_I’m alive…?_

Slowly opening your eyes, a mop of white hair illuminated by the dim blue lights of the room appeared before you. An expression of… shock and happiness visible on the person’s face.

_Mammon…?_

“Oh, thank the Father you’re still alive!”

Your heart fluttered at the sight of him, your hands gripping his a little tighter at the realization of your consciousness. Opening your lips to speak his name, you have forgotten the fire on your throat until you were thrown in a coughing fit.

Distraught at the sudden reaction, Mammon handed you a glass of water, and gently aided you to sit up, “Here, have water.”

“What happened?” You asked after satiating your thirst. Everything still feels painful.

“Well, aside from broken human bones, you’ll be fine.” He tenderly tucked a stray lock of your hair behind your ear, clear sky blue eyes gazing at you with relief, “Ya really should be takin’ care of yourself more. I lost my shit seein’ ya all bloody and unconscious.”

Right…

So it wasn’t a dream.

Lucifer…

“Lucifer is… It was scary, Mammon.” You enunciated, hands that held the glass of water now shaking at the livid memory of your attacker, “I… I thought I was honestly going to die.”

You sobbed at the recollection of the terrifying events, painful tears streaming down your scratched up cheeks.

“Damn right ya are!” Mammon took the glass from you and sat on the bed beside you, hand tracing circular patterns on your back so as to calm your rising panic, “Lucifer was out for blood and… almost had ya…”

“I was shaking and my knees felt like jelly but I couldn’t move… I couldn’t call for you either!”

“Look, it’s no use regrettin’ this stuff… ”

“I didn’t want to call for you!” You replied, desperately embracing him to feel a semblance of stability at the thoughts and regrets that are once again spiralling in your head, “W-What if you got hurt because of me?”

“I’m just a human… I-I know Beel and Luke wouldn’t-wouldn’t be safe e-even if I was there b-but I can’t just leave them under Lucifer’s mercy.” You felt Mammon’s arms wrap around you, his constant heartbeat somewhat pulling you away from the fear.

“Beel said… Beel asked me if I were to choose between the two people who are important to me, who would I choose?”

“…you can’t?”

“I can’t, Mammon. That’s so unfair… I brought Luke in because he was in a fight with Simeon. A-And Beel was stuck with me because I ate his pudding… It was all… all my fault, Mammon.”

With the release of all your fears, his relaxing warmth, and the feeling of Mammon’s hands rubbing your back in a comforting manner, your eyes felt unbearably heavy…

_Perhaps from the tears?_

“You should be more careful, dummy.” He whispered to you softly, his voice sounding so much like a lullaby ever passing second, “Humans are fragile beings. One accident and you’re a goner…”

You were trying so hard to fight off the unconsciousness, hearing him continue his words, “Silly human. You don’t have to carry everything alone now.”

Mammon smiled at your now-sleeping expression, you energy all lost from the adrenaline of panic. He placed you lightly back to the bed, wiping off the tears on your sickly cheeks.

“You have me behind your back.”


	13. Birds of the Same Feather [Mammon + Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW || Barbatos’ Warning: Satan-related spoiler at the Ending  
> Words: 1026  
> Characters: Mammon + MC / Gender-neutral Reader [ft. Satan]  
> Note: I do this with the people I trust, too! My country is very family-centric and this type of action kind of adds to the community/familial aspect, after all. I often see sharing food/drinks, usually from the same containers/utensils, more platonic than it is romantic! Thank you for the request and I thoroughly enjoyed this~ 

“Ugh.” 

You hate this. You absolutely hate physical education in RAD. 

Of all the subjects to single out as your worst, it had to be the most minor of them all. 

Sprawled on the pavements of the outdoor courtyard used as a make-shift stadium, you tried your best to catch your breath before the next lap begins. 

The professor, a stern demon taken after a hawk, was brutal when it comes to his classes. Although he’s relatively lenient with you, to put it generously, as a human cannot be forced to jump the monkey bars with four thousand degrees Celsius boiling lava underneath or climb to the highest point of the rock-climbing obstacle with no harness whatsoever. 

The numerous laps around the courtyard, to compensate for your lack of appendages [claws, wings, tails, and all], was still terribly enervating.

In the middle of your breathing exercises, you heard a mocking laugh come from the second eldest among your housemates in the House of Lamentation. Mammon presented himself in front of you.

“Ya givin’ up, lil puppy?” He grinned at your situation, offering a hand to help you up. 

_Giving up meant you lose half of your points for today’s class!_

“Who said that?!” You replied, baring irritation at the unacceptable proposition. With a single hand, you took his and stood up with him.

“The breathin’ is givin’ it all away, man,” Giving you a bold knock by the collar bones, he offered you his water bottle. “Ya should really go for more exercise–”

“Hah!” You interrupted him as you took the item, “Says the one who skipped a lap!” 

Before you could even taste the sweet nectar of hydration, Mammon pulled you in by the shoulders, with a reprimanding expression. “Shhh! That’s a secret between us, bros, okay?” 

“You really shouldn’t be cheating. Our teacher has laser sharp hawk eyes for his vision.”

* * *

Liken of an angel’s tongue and God’s prophecy, your words proved to be true in the end. 

Mammon came to class with a cast on his left arm, broken fingers on his right, and his head partially bandaged the next morning. 

You were about to share grievances with Lord Diavolo, but the avatar of Greed told you that they have enough paperwork in the student council, and that a violent teacher is nothing to demons like him.

You still begged to differ but decided to not pry into it. 

With a sigh and a spoon at your mouth, your munched at your lunch dejectedly, “Told you he’d know about it either way.”

“Ain’t my fault his classes are dumb.” He huffed in indignation, opening his mouth automatically after you’ve finished taking in a spoonful of your food. 

No one in the House of Lamentation was willing to help him with basic necessities, with food and his clothes, saying that they didn’t want to catch the ‘dumb.’

 _What will he do without you?_ It’s like you’re the servant and he’s the master! 

“Why am I on nurse duty, anyway?” You bitterly asked, feeding him a spoonful. 

“Dunno. Ya ask me.” The white-haired demon retorted, the taste of your homemade cooking made him moan in delight. He peered at the lunchbox with gleaming eyes, “Ya made this?”

“Yeah. Luke gave me the recipe.”

“Fido sure knows how to cook, huh.” He teased, opening his mouth once again for seconds.

“Shut up.” You chuckled at the nickname, feeding him once again, “He’ll hate you for that.”

“Why? The name fits ‘im!” With a smug grin, he shrugged nonchalantly. Mammon attempted to reach for his water bottle, the golden container now slotted with a straw that’s tall enough to help him drink as he held it with his damaged left hand.

_You can’t argue with that but…_

“You’ll get beat up again if you keep saying what you think…”

“I can handle myself!” Mammon beamed at you, showing off that he’s holding his water bottle. 

“Okay, okay, Mr. Strong Guy…”

* * *

After being Mammon’s forcibly delegated nurse, he’s been fully healed like nothing had happened to him the week prior. You were told to wait for him after classes, and with much curiosity as to why…

Your questions have been answered by the moment he brought you to the nearest convenience store. He asked you what you preferred and went in without so much as a second glance. 

Mammon came back with the flavour you told him, looking away from you with a blush peppering his cheeks. 

“What’s with the ice cream~?” You teased while opening the small tub of dessert, bumping your hips with his in a jesting manner. 

“Y-Ya feed me the other day so I’m repayin’ my debt.” Peeling off the plastic of his ice cream on a stick, he answered you with a nervous demeanor, “I-It’s not that I-I like you or somethin’.” 

Contented at the roundabout way of his gratitude, you took it with a smile and ate your milktea bufo flavoured ice cream…

On second thought, you stared at Mammon. He was happily licking away at his ice cream with a satisfied smile.

“Yours look tasty.” 

He blinked at you, the nervousness in his expression all gone and exchanged with a surprised look. “Then why’d ya tell me about that?!”

“The milktea bufo flavour sounded delicious.”

“And?”

“The one Levi gets me is much better than this artificial–”

“Alright, fine, fine.” He sighed in defeat, offering his to you. You exchanged your tub of ice cream with him cringing at the taste upon trying yours. “Ugh. Tastes shit.”

“Right?” You agreed almost immediately, a smile painted on your visage at the taste of his Cookies ‘n Cream flavoured ice cream.

“Gimme back my–!”

“Since when have you two been sharing food like you’ve come from the same womb?” Satan appeared from behind the two of you, his face ever so curious at the exchange. 

“God made us both, by definition of angels and humans, so that makes me and Mammon siblings.” You answered him without thinking, your mouth running as fast as your thoughts to his question, “You’re Lucifer’s son so you’re technically _my_ nephew, Satan.”

“… **run.** ”


	14. Of Rubies and Confessions [DiaLuci]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: SFW || Barbatos’ Warning: Spoilers about the Celestial War backstory  
> Words: 847  
> Characters: Diavolo x Lucifer  
> Notes: Anyone else ships DiaLuci? Just me? OK >//u//<

Whether of desperation or sheer absolute emotional turmoil, the prince of all demons himself couldn’t resist the temptations of his own impulse. Although he is a demon, the highest man standing before his army, Diavolo was taught to hide any weakness – and that included personal feelings that may taint his relationships with other figures of authority among the three realms.

_However..._

There was one singular event in all of Celestial Realm, Human World, and Devildom that changed the course of the Divine fate.

The Great Celestial War. Known to have been caused by a single human, angels of the High Court rebelled against their Father and turned to the Devildom as their refuge place.

This event led DIavolo to have broken his creed, of putting the sake of Devildom and allied realms before his own, all because of one angel. Before him stooped a tainted and broken Lucifer, arms cradling his dying sister as he whispered prayers to any _other_ god who is willing to save Lilith.

The once beautiful and radiant Lucifer, light-bearer of God’s divine court, a proud seraphim with three pairs of pure blinding wings... now corrupted with darkness, his back bleeding at the loss of his wings.

 _‘The pain of losing such important parts of himself,’_ Diavolo thought, _‘Must’ve been as unbearable as being banished from your own home.’_

Diavolo _meddled_ with celestial affairs.

And now, he is held under the palm of one man... and one man only.

“Lord Diavolo, is something the matter?” Bright blood red orbs peered at him with curiosity, the intensity of Lucifer’s gaze whilst passive still made the prince’s knees jelly. “You look quite disturbed. Is there something in my face?”

 _Beauty_ , is what Diavolo would’ve answered to such a question. He was so beguiled by his right-hand man that it was almost intoxicating. Of course, he _knew_ that Lucifer merely tolerated his superiority due to his previous debt but maybe...

_Maybe..._

“Are your eyes really that red? They look like those gorgeous rubies humans make.” Diavolo blurted out, pulling himself away from Lucifer’s personal space and crossing his arms in an inquisitive manner. _That should remove his suspicions--_

“I believe I have asked you _not_ to compliment me at such a random manner.” The obsidian-haired demon sighed, a slight blush dusting his pale face at the straightforward flattery.

“What can I say, Lucifer? Your beauty remains unmatched!”

“Lord Diavolo, while I do know that you speak with honest and clear intentions built upon your own principles, do not take offense in me asking but...” Lucifer walked directly towards his Lord, said ruby eyes never leaving his gaze on Diavolo’s golden ones. “...what do you _gain_ with all this flattery?”

“Uhm...” Diavolo took a step back at the sudden venom in the Avatar of Pride’s words. “Pardon?”

“I have already agreed on serving you until the ends of time,” With a bitter smile curling up in his visage, Lucifer kept moving forward until he had caged the red-head in between the wall and himself.

The Prince of Devildom felt the chill in his spine, knowing how he’s been so wrapped up in panic that the demon before him already restrained any form of escape.

“Yet you keep your eyes on me, never stopping with such superficial comments. Do you think I am a man of such _shallow_ words that you feel the need to remind me of my being tied to you on a leash?”

“T-That’s not t-true, Lucifer!” Diavolo choked out in a stutter, both from the thrill in Lucifer’s fierce gaze and the guilt of having placed seeds of doubt in his right-hand man’s heart.

“Then, why do you stutter?” 

“W-Wha—H-Hey, now... Let’s n-not get physical here! B-Barbatos is going t-to--”

“What are your intentions, my Lord?”

“Intentions! Y-You do know that I-I really do trust you and I-I absolutely ch-cherish you being my r-right-hand—“

Lucifer sighed in exasperation with the roundabout hesitation, slamming his hand at the wall behind Diavolo in an attempt to coerce a cohesive answer from him, “Lord Diavolo, it’s a _simple_ question.”

“I just...” Diavolo looked away, his cheeks deepening in colour at a moment. After a few seconds, with enough courage to speak, the prince of hell stared directly at the fallen angel and replied with pride, “I just really think you’re _absolutely_ beautiful. I didn’t think that there should be any other reason for me to appreciate you.”

_What?_

Lucifer was floored at the confession. He expected the worst answer possible and it was just... _Diavolo wanting to appreciate him?!_

He searched and searched at his Lord’s eyes with any traces of a lie and yet... there were none. Just as crystal clear his principles were, Diavolo’s own belief (that he just liked admiring Lucifer’s beauty) is also as pure and honest.

“Happy now?”

“Y-Yes. Thank you f-for the answer.”

Needless to say, there was an unbearable silence within Diavolo’s office the whole time after the confrontation. Barbatos was mildly panicking at the peculiar sight before him. 

It was the first among several millennia, after all.


End file.
